The Wheel that Turns
by blackfoxriot
Summary: Back by popular demand -sigh-  Bizarre twists of fate land Neji not in the services of Konoha, but under the tutelage of the Demon of the Bloody Mist, Zabuza and the ever faithful Haku. Still need pairings btw.
1. Our Eyes

**The Wheel that Turns**

**Chapter one- Our Eyes**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, just this idea.**

**A/n: Reposted by request, yes I am Satetsu, I've just recently switched accounts**

Hizashi Hyuuga glanced over his shoulder as he stepped into a dark clearing in the forest. He waited impatiently, wary of every noise in the dark. He almost sighed with relief when an elderly man stepped out of the brush on the other side. The man was an ex-shinobi from the Land of Clouds, who had tended to him when he was hurt. The man lived just on the edge of the large country now.

Hizashi looked down at the precious bundle in his arms, one of his sons, twins born to his loving wife. His wife now laid dead in the hospital, the other young boy stillborn. He had known it would happen, he had known because he had planned it. Had planned these deaths as well as his own, which would come soon.

He had made plans to get his unborn son away from Konoha, away from the cage he lived in, away form the family that would cage him. He reluctantly handed his only son over, tears in his silver eyes.

"Be careful with my son, take him and raise him away from Konoha, Neji, that is his name," he beseeched the man, who nodded with a sad smile, Taking Neji gently into his arms. Hizashi kissed his son on the forehead one last time and transported himself from the forest back to the Konoha hospital, to mourn his wife and son. And to prepare for his own death.

Little did either of them know, the elderly man would be ambushed and killed when he was almost home. Killed for the supplies on his back. When the few days old baby started to cry from under the corpse, two pairs of eyes locked with each other in slight surprise. The older of the pair frowned and pulled the bundle of cloth out from underneath the body, pulling back the corner of the blanket to reveal the face of a baby, fists clenched and eyes squeezed shut, the kanji for Neji written on a small scrap of paper in his hand.

The large man raised an eyebrow when the small boy traveling with him held out his hands for the infant, the man handing it over, wanting to see what would happen. The small boy cooed, rocking the baby a bit, an aura of gentleness and caring wrapping around them. The baby stopped crying immediately and giggled, small eyes cracking open as he smiled. Eyes that had no pupils and were a moonlight lilac color.

The large man grunted in surprise, like any good shinobi, he knew those eyes. Knew what those eyes could do to a man.

Byakugan. A Kekkei Genkai.

It seemed the best tools liked to drop right into his lap.

He turned and snagged the dead mans pack off the ground, walking the other way. They young boy looked surprised and followed obediently, baby still in his arms.

"What will we do with it, Zabuza-sama?" he asked in a small, high, musical voice.

"He has the same eyes as us Haku, he will remain with us," Zabuza said, still walking. Haku smiled brilliantly, happy that he now had another companion.

"What is his name, Zabuza-sama?" he asked, trying to keep up as the baby fell back asleep.

"Neji, his name is Neji,"

-Time Skip (yeah I know, another one) 13 years-

Kakashi watched with wide eyes as his opponent, one Momochi Zabuza, crashed over to the side, a pair of seven inch long needles lodged in his neck. All eyes focused on the direction the deadly needles had struck from, five gazes landing on slender figure standing on a branch a few feet up, face covered in a Kirigakure hunter-nin mask.

After a few exchanged words the young man dropped out of the tree, landing silently. Kakashi and Sasuke both frowned when they noticed something odd about the boys' shadow. They watched it closely as the young hunter-nin stood up in front of a tree.

The shadows long, long hair was tamed into a thick braid, and though the clothes were identical, the shadow clutched a kunai identical to the Yondaime Hokage's in his hand.

Team 7 and Tazuna the bridge builder watched as the boy with the odd shadow carted Zabuza's dead body away.

Haku laid out his various tools from their case, pulling out a pair of metal clippers and reaching for the bandages that his senbon had pierced through.

"Now, I have to cut the needles out and drain the bloo-," he was cut off when Zabuza's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"I can do it myself!" Zabuza growled, shifting the bandaging for access to the needles.

"I see you are awake then, while most people would be asleep for a week," he commented as his Master sat up.

"And you, have all the finesse of a _butcher_," Zabuza said, yanking one of the carefully thrown needles out of his neck.

"Careful now. Pull those out any which way and you really will die," Haku said, packing up his tools.

"Why the neck? There are dozens more spots you could have used," Zabuza growled again, yanking the other needle out.

"Yes, but the neck has no layer of muscle," his tool said, "and you'd be complaining even more if I had scarred your perfect body," Haku said with a smirk. Zabuza eyed the masked boy, wondering what he meant by that.

"Take that stupid mask off, and you, get out of that shadow," he said gruffly, resting his weight back on one arm. Haku obeyed readily and pulled his mask off, turning back to watch as another boy, though a little taller, melted out of his shadow.

This boy's clothes were identical to his own, but in shades of black, gray and trimmed with blood red. The eyes on his mask were wider, to show pale eyes tinted lavender, with cat slit pupils.

"It was useful, for fooling those Konoha ninja," the boy said, flipping his long braid back over his shoulder, pulling his mask off to show a face every bit as feminine as Haku's. There stood Haku's dear little brother and, more recently, his lover, Neji.

"I think the Copy-nin noticed dear Neji-kun though," Haku said, standing up and brushing the dirt off of his knees.

"And without _our_ even noticing, the fog has lifted," Neji said, gesturing to the now clearly seen trees.

Kakashi shot up out of bed, shivers of paranoia running up and down his spine.

Something wasn't right, that hunter-nin with the odd shadow, and what he had done with Zabuza's body…

He hadn't seen what had happened to Zabuza's body, the boy had taken it away.

Hmmm. So that was his game.

Haku let his hair cascade down his back in the early morning light, his companions snoozing lightly on the bed on the other side of the room. He left a quick note fluttering in Neji's breath as he made his way quietly out of the base. He was intending on gathering some herbs he had found recently, which would speed Zabuza's healing process.

For the trip he donned his light pink patterned kimono, it was one of his more useful disguises. If the trio wanted to travel incognito, then they paraded as a family. Zabuza was Haku's father, and Neji was Haku's husband, the three of them traveling to find a place for the "newly-wed" couple to call home.

Or if it was a more dangerous mission, where the target needed to be isolated, Haku would tie it so that the end of the kimono barely went past mid-thigh and was sent in to seduce the target.

Those last missions were always amusing to him, Zabuza would sit at the other end of the bar and watch sullenly, and Neji would sit at the bar and glare at his drink as if it had just killed his puppy. Oh the delicious things Neji did to him after those missions.

But he was getting off topic

Neji and Haku, Zabuza often said, were the best made tools any shinobi could ask for, stripped of all morals and both very formidable opponents in any situation. The pair would always feel warm and fuzzy whenever they heard Zabuza praising them (or bragging), like a puppy who had been petted, when it was used to being kicked.

Haku was pulled from his musings when the bird that had been sitting on his shoulder took off ahead of him. He rounded the last bush to the clearing and blinked when he saw a boy, the blond from before, now that he thought about it, lying asleep in the patch of herbs he intended to pick.

Hmmm

Neji bit back a yawn as he wrapped a thin piece of cloth around his eyes so that he could walk around in town without worrying about anyone asking about his pupils. Zabuza had told him about the bloody history of the Hyuuga clan, whom he was apparently descended from, and he was grateful that he was with his Master and Haku, instead of trapped in the cage that was Konohagakure.

Around the age of four, just after he had started training, Neji had been locked in a staring contest with a kitten that Haku-nii-chan had brought home, when his eyes had formed black pupils that they had never had before. Zabuza had then run Neji through the ringer, testing this newest power to its limits.

After a few weeks, Neji could fully transform into both his "father" and his "older brother", fully imitating their speech and walking patterns. After a while, the only way Zabuza could tell the two apart was by smacking them on the head, which usually dispelled Neji's powers.

Zabuza liked to call the mysterious powers the Chigakure, Hidden in the Blood

After a few years of rigorous training under the tutelage of his companions, Neji could reach into the minds of his opponents and pull the most important figure in a person's life from their memories and turn into them.

Now Neji, with the beauty that only a prepubescent boy could have, dressed himself in a beautiful kimono in black with red dragons on it, preparing to track down Zabuza's right hand tool, who had wandered off.

"I will be back in a little while, Zabuza-sama," Neji said, tightening the sash on his hakama fiercely, indicating a bad mood.

"Come here," Zabuza grunted, making Neji blink before obeying, coming to stand by the headboard that Zabuza was propped against. Zabuza reached up and tugged his ever present bandages down to reveal his mouth, Neji smiled happily and leaned over to kiss his Master.

Zabuza buried his fingers deep in long, nearly black hair, marveling at the silkiness as he always did, as he pushed his tongue into Neji's mouth, causing the boy to whimper in pleasure. Zabuza pushed Neji away and towards the door, the boy flushed and even more delectable.

"Now go find your brother," Zabuza said, fixing his bandages as Neji smiled and turned, slinking out happily, bad mood gone.

Haku giggled when Naruto started boasting about his dreams, shifting the herbs in his basket around a little.

Haku's head jerked around when he heard a loud bird screech.

"What is it, miss?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Uh, nothing," Haku said, letting his chakra flare enough for Neji to find him, but not enough for Naruto, untrained as he was, to feel it. Haku felt a pleased shiver roll up his back when he felt Neji's chakra pulse over him in reply.

"I have to get going, my companions will be looking for me," he said with a smile at Naruto, who nodded and offered him his basket full of herbs.

"Alright, be careful miss! You never know if there are rogue ninja about!" Naruto warned comically. Haku smiled, shifting his hair off his shoulders to lay against his back.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, and by the way, I'm a boy," he said as he walked out of the clearing.

As he embraced Neji in hello, Sasuke walked by the two of them, standing on the path, and as Neji's cold eyes settled on the Uchiha crest on his back, the Genin felt a shiver of premonition mixed with fear go up his spine.

Sasuke spun around, but all he saw was a girl leaving with a long haired boy, most likely her boyfriend, but when the boy turned to look at him, he saw Sharingan spinning dangerously in those eyes, and his own shot open wide.

Before he could stop them, they vanished with a poof and a cloud, marking them as shinobi.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here!"

"Naruto, you idiot,"

**In case you hadn't noticed, I combined the first two chapters, since they were waaay too short.**

**So…. I still have no plot for this really**

**Kira**


	2. Taken Away

**The Wheel that Turns**

**Chapter Two- Taken Away**

**Disclaimer- see all my other stories**

Kakashi let out a puff of air as he stretched his muscles, done exercising for the morning. Everyone seated at the table looked up when the door burst open, revealing Sasuke with Naruto propped up against him.

"There are shinobi here," Sasuke said, tossing Naruto into a chair and taking a seat himself.

"What? But there isn't a village," Sakura said, puzzled.

"What did they look like?" Kakashi asked quickly. If his hunch was correct, it would be Zabuza's little masked helper (or helpers).

"One was a girl in a pink kimono, long brown hair, I didn't see her face, around sixteen. The other was a tall male, long black hair, in a black kimono with dragons on it… and he had the Sharingan," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Sharingan? Not possible," Kakashi muttered to himself.

"But… I talked to the girl in the clearing, she was really nice and picked herbs, she couldn't have been a shinobi! And she was a boy," Naruto said, confusing himself.

"Take me to the clearing,"

"Yes, the scent stops here, and mixes with another one," Pakkun the nin-ken grunted, nose to the ground. Kakashi had gotten him to track the scent down the little used road to the spot they had disappeared.

"Then take the others and search the island, we need to find them before they find us," Kakashi said, getting ready to summon the other dogs.

"_SENSEI! IT'S ZABUZA!"_ screamed Sakura over the comm. link he had given her as his team went to the bridge with Tazuna.

"Shit, too late," the silver haired jounin said, poofing over to the bridge.

Kakashi arrived just in time to see Zabuza and his helper wading through a sea of Naruto-clones.

"Well, well, well, so you weren't dead after all. And I was right, the masked one was playing on Zabuza's team," Kakashi said, raising an eyebrow at the water around his teams feet.

"Damn, I was hoping to kill your brats before you got back," Zabuza said, idly destroying clones with large sweeps of his sword.

"The brat who was shaking before was still shaking, but managed to destroy my water clones. He might have been a worthy rival, hey, Haku, if he wasn't going to die today," Zabuza mused, still destroying shadow clones.

"Indeed," Haku mused, taking out shadow clones with sweeps of hands armed with senbon.

"So tell me, how did you manage to conceal one in a shadow?" Kakashi asked, conversationally.

"Jiraiya gave me the idea. Get out here and help, Neji," Zabuza replied, as if talking about the weather. A figure rose from the shadow and launched itself towards them, landing with his hand on the back of Sasuke's neck and a triple bladed kunai to his neck.

"Nice to see you again, _Uchiha_," purred the boy sadistically, before throwing Sasuke behind him and destroying a bunch of shadow clones in the process. Two punches sent Naruto and Sakura flying, unconscious.

"Now, _Uchiha_, it's just you and me," Neji snarled, disdain dripping off every syllable of Sasukes surname.

"Who are you!" Sasuke snarled back, the shadow clones gone as Naruto was knocked out. Neji swiped at Sasuke, who deflected it with a kunai in his own hand, just barely in time.

"My name is Neji, and I guess you could say Neji _Hyuuga_," said like 'dog shit'.

"Hyuuga! But you had the Sharingan!" Sasuke said.

"Please, I can have everything from the Sharingan to the Rinnegan," Neji sneered, attacking Sasuke at a leisurely, for him, pace.

"You can't be a Hyuuga, there are none missing, and the only ones who have had kids recently are Hiashi and… Hizashi, _shit_, Kurenai said his wife was too big for only one," Kakashi swore, walking through the past years mentally.

"Is that my father's name?" Neji asked, completely disinterested. He sped his attacks up a notch, forcing Sasuke to dance away as best as he could, picking up small scratches that were draining his energy.

"Not like I give a damn about Konoha and it's damned clans, I was born free of those leashes. Stupid, being allied to a village as bad as that one anyway,"

"What did you say!" roared the reawakened Naruto, flying easily over Neji's head as he ducked.

"Naruto! Deal with that Haku kid!" Sasuke barked, starting his own assault against Neji. Naruto only stood beside Kakashi and watched the two prodigies fight, as Zabuza and Haku were doing across from them.

"You are not real shinobi, you lack the ability to _kill_," Neji sneered, were it not for a well thrown kunai slicing past his face, he would have swung his kunai straight into Sasuke's stomach. The taller of the fighting pair shot Kakashi an acidic glare, before he smirked and looked back at Sasuke.

Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes widened when Neji's face morphed, becoming sharper and a shade paler. Lines traced themselves down his cheeks, and his hair changed so that bangs framed his face.

"How do you expect to win if you cannot kill?" his new, deeper, icier voice drawled, hand grasping the back of the frozen Sasuke's head and jerking it towards his kunai.

Neji let Naruto tackle him away from his team mate, the pair of them landing closer to Haku and Zabuza. Neji's skin flushed a deep tanned brown, a scar slicing across his nose and his hair spiking up.

"Naruto," he whispered pleadingly, getting a sadistic chuckle from Zabuza when the blond on top of his student froze, kunai in hand.

"I-Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whispered, surprised and scared all at the same time. A Kakashi clone yanked him off of his sensei's look-alike just before the kunai aimed at his back struck.

"What's the matter, Kakashi? Getting cold feet?" asked Neji as he sat up, face pale and round, hair, silky and black and spiky, and one of his eyes gone, leaving a gaping, bloody hole.

"O-Obito!" Kakashi stuttered, frozen. The revered Copy-ninja stumbled back, away from his opponent.

Sasuke, who had recovered from seeing his brothers' face, launched himself at the person causing rampant fear throughout his team.

"How are you doing this!" he shouted, frustrated as his brothers face looked at him again.

"Like I would tell you, foolish genin," Neji sneered, words so close to what Itachi had said that night that it sent Sasuke into a rage. He attacked wildly, without abandon, and quickly found himself pinned to the pavement with kunai through his clothes, another at his throat.

Three words seemingly sealed Sasuke's fate.

"Kill him, Neji,"

Before his name had been uttered, Neji's arm was arching up to send the three pronged kunai through Sasuke's heart.

Before it could connect a long-bladed kunai was shot through his arm, lodging at the hilt in his bicep. A cry was caught by clenched teeth as Neji fell back onto the concrete, pinned there by the force of the kunai digging into the bridge.

Immediately, Kakashi lunged forward after Zabuza, intent on engaging him and finishing him off. Sasuke ripped his clothes and jumped up, his own kunai now at Neji's throat.

"Kill me, I have failed my wielder, kill me," Neji whispered coldly.

"No! We can take you back to Konoha, back to the Hyuuga!" Sasuke said, watching as Neji's face melted back into his brothers.

"Kill me! Sasuke!" Itachi's voice snarled, Neji jerking his head up and slitting his own throat on Sasuke's kunai. The Uchiha let out a cry, which was unknowingly echoed by Haku behind him, as blood splattered out onto his hands and dripped down his face.

Sasuke lurched to his feet, dropping his kunai and stumbling back, unknowing of Sakura and Naruto's horrified stares on him. He was shoved aside by Haku, who was instantly using his mediocre healing jutsu on his younger brother.

"Neji, damn it! Neji don't leave me!" Haku said fiercely, chakra pouring into Neji's body and putting fresh skin over the wound.

"Haku! Deal with the genin!" Zabuza's gruff voice commanded and Haku's body immediately stood and twisted to face the three, frightened genin.

"Now I shall kill my own heart and take your lives," he said before whipping a barrage of senbon at them. All three let out terrified, pained screams as they were struck for the first time by enemy weapons, scrambling to get away from him.

"There is no future for you," he said, readying another set of senbon. As focused as he had been on fulfilling Zabuza's commanded, he was snapped out of it when Kakashi revealed his ace, the Lightning Blade.

Three bodies were suddenly in motion, Kakashi, streaking forward with lighting in his hand, Haku, darting through his Ice Mirrors to defend Zabuza, and Neji, not even conscious yet, racing to do the same.

A crushing axe-kick by Neji sent Kakashi's Lightning Blade slicing through Haku's shoulder and out to graze Zabuza's chest, instead of killing Zabuza like it was aimed to do, it harmed Haku instead, who coughed up more blood than had already been splattered as he grabbed onto Kakashi's arm, intending on holding him for Zabuza to finish.

Kakashi, eyes wide in shock, had barely registered what had happened before Zabuza began to speak.

"Well, well, seems my tools weren't so useless after all," the Demon of the Bloody Mist said, swinging his sword back, intending to get to Kakashi through his two apprentices.

Kakashi jumped back, knocking Haku out of the way of Zabuza's swing as he did so, landing a ways away, blood covering his outfit, letting out a small smile of relief as Neji ducked out of the way and collapsed on the sidelines.

Haku coughed up more blood on the other side of the bridge, by the railing, not even trying to stop the blood flowing from his shoulder.

"Sasuke, Naruto, tie Neji and Haku up for transport back to Konoha," he said, preparing himself for his final showdown against Zabuza.

When Neji awoke it was to a plain white ceiling, and his brain almost tricked him into believing that it was just a dream, that fight on the bridge. Nothing changed in the way he was laying, his breathing didn't change and his eyelids didn't flutter. Nothing gave away to the world that he wasn't asleep.

He cast his senses out, looking for the chakra of Haku and Zabuza, the former was in the same room and fluctuating weakly, but there was no trace of the latter. He listened as a pair of people approached, and let their voices wash over him.

"I don't want them in my house Kakashi-sensei!" a woman's voice exclaimed, almost panicked.

"Yes, I understand Tsunami-san, a second, jounin squad should be here today, and we will be gone. Your worries are over, Gato is dead and so is Zabuza,"

Unbeknownst to Neji, he and Haku both let out a keening, mournful cry behind their gags, strips of cloth forced into their mouths to keep them from biting their tongues and drowning in their own blood.

The two adults in the hall raced down the hall and Kakashi threw open the door, revealing them both curled up on opposite sides of the room, sobbing and wailing. Neji sat up as best he could and screamed obscenities at Kakashi as best he could through his gag, before collapsing with sobs again.

The noise brought the rest of Tsunami's family and Kakashi's team running, gathering in the hall and looking through the door.

After exacting a promise from him so that he would not die, Kakashi undid Haku's gag, allowing the feminine boy to speak.

"What are you going to do with us?" the broken boy asked through his slowly leaking tears.

"You are coming back to Konoha with us," Kakashi answered simply, as he felt four chakra presences approaching fast.

"Then you are condemning the pair of us to death," Haku said, and refused to say more. Kakashi gazed sadly at the last of a great clan as Tsunami ran to let the four jounin in.

"I feel sorry for those two, having a Master like that," Tazuna said softly, getting looks from his grandson and team seven that made him shake his head and walk back towards the kitchen and a bottle of sake.

Neji glared death at Kakashi as the silver haired jounin brought his fellow jounin into the room they were keeping Haku and Neji in.

"Whoa, is that much restraint really necessary?" asked Asuma.

"Trust me, it is," Kakashi said, thrusting his hands into his pockets.

Everything that could be strapped down on the two boys had been. Even their fingers were bound shut, because Kakashi had seen Haku use one handed jutsu seals.

"Which one is the Hyuuga?" asked Genma, looking between the two, who both had their eyes closed. Neji smirked before opening his eyes, looking at Kakashi and shifting into the one-eyed form of Obito. Kakashi hid a wince as the other jounin all made various forms of exclamations, Genma going far enough to swear.

"How did he do that!" Kurenai demanded, backing up a step when Obito's form melted into Itachi Uchiha's. A few seconds after that, Iruka was glaring hate at them, a thing all five jounin never, _ever_ wanted to see from the real man.

"It's his Kekkei Genkai, I don't know what it's called, but it must be from mixing the bloodlines of the Uchiha and Hyuuga," Kakashi said, not looking directly at Neji as he turned back into Obito.

"It's the Chigakure, that's what… Master Zabuza called it," said the nearly broken and monotone voice of Haku, choking on his dead Masters' name.

"And who's this?" Kurenai asked, her eyes softening as she went over to crouch by Haku.

"My name is Haku," the brown eyed boy said softly, leaning against the wall.

"What clan are you from?" Kurenai asked as Raidou walked over slowly.

"… we are from the Momochi clan," Haku said firmly, tears leaking down his face again. Neji's face became his own as tears leaked down it, the jounin all trading looks with each other at Haku's answer.

"We depart for Konoha immediately, go and get your kids, Kakashi," Asuma said, taking up his role as leader again. Kakashi nodded and exited to collect his team, who were saying goodbye to Tazuna and his family.

"Let's hope they find something or someone better to live for," Tazuna said to him as the other four jounin hauled them out.

"We can only hope," Kakashi said, clapping the older man on the shoulder before leading his morose team after the other jounin. He sighed as he looked at his depressed team, knowing that he couldn't help them.

They had experienced what shinobi life would be like, and he could not change that.

**Ooooookay…**

**Sooooo… Reviews? Anyone?**

**For referance I still have no perfectly planned plot for this, I'm flying by the seat of my pants because I didn't expect it to be so popular. Please, tell me what you think about this and where you think it might go.**

**Kira**


	3. New Master

**The Wheel that Turns**

**Chapter Three- New Master**

**Disclaimer- see all my other stories**

-WtT-

After a few weeks and the sealing of their powers, Haku and Neji were allowed to roam the main street of Konoha guarded by ANBU black ops. The pair of them avoiding contact with other shinobi as best they could. But try as they might, they couldn't shake Naruto off. The blond persisted in annoying them, even going so far as to ask them for tips on his fighting.

But the most heated moment came when the Hyuuga tried to stake their claim over Neji.

"No! You will not take my little brother!" Haku had burst out, glaring at Neji's uncle with the coldness of his Mirrors. This caused some discomfort among the gathered shinobi, because they all knew Haku and Neji were far more intimate than brothers should be.

"I know exactly what you'll do as soon as he walks under your roof and I will not let a seal be placed on him!" Haku snarled, startling some of the gathered shinobi with his sudden ferocity. Neji didn't let a single one of his thoughts show on his face as he stood and tugged Haku around to tuck his older brother under his chin.

"Calm down brother, a tool has no emotions. We are all that remains of the Momochi clan, the only one who can wield the power we contain is one who can fight us both and win, only then will we have a new master," Neji said icily, sending shivers down the gathered shinobi's spines.

The Sandaime Hokage in particular had a bad feeling about such a proclamation.

-WtT-

Neji and Haku looked up when someone entered the clearing they had unofficially claimed as their own, taking challengers who sought to be their new master there under the watchful eye of two squads of ANBU.

"Good day. Haku and Neji of the Momochi clan?" the man asked, he had red markings on the half of the face they could see, and was wearing a Suna headband.

"Do you wish to challenge us?" Neji asked lazily, sharpening one of his triple bladed kunai.

"No. I have a proposition for you. My name is Baki, and I am looking for a pair of shinobi to participate in the upcoming Chunin exams. We have one genin who no one will be on a team with," the man said, not shrinking away from their killer stares.

"We have to be graduated genin from a village to participate," Haku pointed out, toying idly with a senbon.

"I have to papers here to register you both as Genin from the village of Sunagakure, all you need to do is sign and add your name," Baki said, pulling two scrolls from his vest.

"Why are you offering this?" Neji asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Suna needs strong shinobi to complete a mission in the very near future," Baki said evasively. They took the bait.

"What type of mission?" Haku asked, curiosity piqued.

"The destruction of Konohagakure," Baki said softly, not moving his lips much for fear of the ANBU reading his lips. Both shinobi got a glint in their eyes and reached for one of the scrolls while Baki only smiled.

-WtT-

The Sandaime looked up when the door of his office was slammed open, letting Baki into the room.

"How can you justify the holding of two of our most promising Genin so close to the Chunin exams!" the man barked, thoroughly confusing the Third greatly.

"What do you mean Baki? We have been holding no Suna captives," the elder said wearily.

"Do not lie to me! Neji and Haku have told me the whole thing," Baki said, a smug tone entering his voice.

"What!" and suddenly the Third noticed Haku and Neji leaning against each side of the office doors, smug grins on their faces. They'd traded their clothes for something more suited to Suna than Kiri. Haku wore a short kimono that was teal with a yellow obi, fishnets extending from the hem at mid-thigh to his knees and blue shinobi sandals. He waved a fan that seemed to be Paper Bombs holding Senbon together, a Suna headband hung from his delicate neck loosely. His long hair was bound with an intricate design of senbon at the top of his head.

Neji was dressed in a black sleeveless hoodie and knee length black baggy shorts, a fishnet shirt that went to his wrists, fingerless black gloves with a metal plate on the back of each and fishnet that extended from his shorts to his black shinobi sandals. His hair was bound loosely and thrown over his shoulder, trailing down to his wait in a black waterfall. A Suna headband shoved his bangs from his eyes.

Sarutobi suddenly got a very bad feeling when Baki opened his mouth to talk again.

-WtT-

Gaara looked up when a pair of shadows landed on _his_ rooftop, from which he had been staring out over Konoha in the moonlight.

"Stay out of my way. I will kill you." He growled, not looking up at his new _team mates_.

"Try it." The taller of the two snarled back, not moving as the shorter walked towards the Demon. Gaara glanced at him briefly, noted his beauty and stubbornly turned his gaze back to the stars.

"He has the same eyes as us little brother." The pretty one says softly with a gentle smile before settling down beside Gaara with no fear. The taller of the two makes his way over, all feline grace and killer intent and places himself on the other side of the pretty one. Gaara catches a glimpse of his face in the moonlight and sees another pretty face, though one more masculine than the one seated between them.

"Haku." The Pretty One says with a smile at their new team mate.

"Neji." His shadow says without looking over.

"…Gaara."

-WtT-

Gaara almost cackles as he watches Haku dispatch the next team, the three of them rotating turns when it came to dealing with the pests that were their competition.

"Let's go, Haku." Neji calls from beside Gaara, the pair of them looking bored as the last pitiful genin is defeated.

"Coming." Haku calls back cheerfully, trotting back towards them.

"Race you to the end!" Haku challenges while darting past them, Neji and Gaara instantly on his heels, they don't take it seriously and let their older brother keep in front of them while they take out anything coming near.

They are all pleased when they get to the tower with no more trouble, Haku sliding through Gaara's ultimate defense to gift him with a quick peck on the lips in congratulations.

Gaara can no longer be surprised when they slip past the sand. Shukaku uses them to exhaust the more carnal needs that Gaara has ignored until now. Until big brothers Neji and Haku.

The sand whispers as it slithers up around them to hide them from the many cameras about the room.

-WtT-

**Okay, truth is, I remember next to nothing from this whole arc, so the next chapter will skip to the Shippuden alright? I hope you don't mind, but I own the Shippuden manga, and am much more partial to it, even if Naruto is a ridiculous Mary-Sue**

**Also, I have graciously given in to the many requests to fill out a team for them, and I assure you, they will meet the Akatsuki very soon. I can't help that I'm a shameless ItachixNeji fangirl, so that pairing will worm its' way in somehow.**

**Oh, and you can blame my absence on my English class, it drains me of all inspiration. Since it's over, I hope to get back to updating regularly. **

**Kira**


End file.
